Holidays  Halloween– The First Real Date
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Vala is scared and it's not the Halloween goblins.  Daniel invited her on a date.  On Halloween.  Without coercion.   Yet another Halloween D/V date.  First in a set of Holidays.


Title: Holidays - Halloween – The First Real Date

Author: spacegypsy1

Rating: PG

Category: Yet another 'Date' Halloween One Shot.

Pairings: Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran

Characters: Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran, with guest appearances or mention by/of: Sam, Cam, Teal'c, Jack, Carolyn

Spoilers/Timeline: Sometime season 10 or after

Word Count: About 1100

Synopsis: Vala is scared and it's not the Halloween goblins. Daniel invited her on a date. On Halloween. Without coercion.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Sam wondered at Vala's unusual quiet. "Can't find anything?"

Vala shrugged and flipped through the costumes.

"Okay, now I'm really worried. What's wrong?"

Head down Vala shook her head.

Coming around the rack, Sam took her friend by the arm. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Vala followed without a peep.

"Sit." Sam demanded, pointing at a chair in the outdoor café. "You need to explain what's wrong."

Once she'd order each of them the latest coffee concoction, Sam stared at Vala until unable to withstand the scrutiny, Vala caved. "He asked me on a date! A date!"

"Yes, I know that because you already told me you two are going to stop by my house on your way to the midnight showing of _The__Rocky__Horror__Picture__Show._And, according to you that's what you chose. A quick bite at my house to see my fun Halloween decorations and then a movie. So now, again, explain."

"You aren't listening...and you can't tell anyone. But it's a D-A-T-E as in two co-workers going out as in a relationship kind of going out, not as co-workers as friends kind of thing. And worse? I'm in love with him, and this isn't a real date to him because he knows everyone else tonight is coupled up and I'd be left to come alone, well everyone but Teal'c and Ishta, who aren't here, though I guess wherever they are, they are. Anyway, I don't want to go because I'll be like a puddle of mud because I'll be all starry eyed and Lady Gaga over him. Oh gods, this is just awful. How'd I get myself into this mess in the first place? Oh I know, I knocked the hell out of him and then I kissed him because I have to say the man is so sexy he stole my heart the first time I tied him up. Oh My Gods!"

Head cocked to one side Sam sat, mouth agape. Finally she was able to respond. "He asked you out? You're in love with him? That's the first time I've heard you say it like you mean it. You are. You are really in love with him. That's wonderful, Vala. It's what he needs. What he wants."

"He may want to be in love, but certainly not with me!"

"Don't be so quick to discount his feelings for you. Just relax. Take it slow."

"Take it slow! Have you seen his body! Have you heard that voice! Have you looked into those eyes! Do you know that every time I draw the straw to sleep in the tent with him off world I don't sleep a sink...wink, whatever, I don't sleep."

"Does he?"

"No, not really."

"Maybe he feels like you do, sleeping close and unable to..."

"Ha! He's probably afraid if he goes to sleep I'll jump his bones and all other parts of him, which to be honest I might."

"He asked you out, Vala. So, how did that happen?"

"I walked into his office and he said. "Hey, let's go out. Together. On a date. How do you feel about that?" And I said, "sounds wonderful, darling," and we made a date and then I skittles out of there."

"Skedaddled."

"Oh, right. I have Halloween candy on the brain. Anyway, so now I don't know what to do."

"No coercion? No prodding? No begging? So what may have prompted him to ask you out?"

"I don't know. Odd isn't it?"

"He likes you. I've seen the way he looks at you. I know he watches you and his voice changes when he talks about you."

"His voice changes to irritated."

"Alright. Go on your date with an open mind. Maybe he likes you, maybe he doesn't. But I'll wager he does and that he'll ask you out again."

"Okay, I guess you're right. But Sam, please don't tell Jack. Or Mitchell. Or Muscles."

"What about Carolyn?"

"Oh, I had to tell her to get some birth control pills...just in case. Now. What do I wear? I was going to wear something from the movie because I've been researching how to watch it. But I suppose..."

"Be yourself, Vala. That's who he asked out. Don't start changing for him, because that never works."

~0o0o0o0o0o0o~

"Holy...buckets!"

"Too much...as in too little? I can change."

"You look incredible."

"I do?"

In her unique and quirky way Vala had chosen the Frank N. Furter costume from expanded already dark brows, to red, red lips, curled hair, pearl necklace, revealing laced-up vest, down to the black short bottoms, garter belt, fishnets and black pumps.

"I brought a coat. You know for Sam's and of course it is chilly outside. You're sure this is okay?"

Daniel stood and came towards her. She was frozen by either fear or fascination. Or both.

"I'm sure." He said stopping just inches from her. "Although, the possibility exists that we might not make it out of the mountain."

"What's gotten into you Daniel!"

"Nothing. Well, I've been thinking. A lot. And. Well. I'd like to start dating. You. And we have to do it on the sly, but hey, that's not an issue. How do you feel about dating? Me?"

"Oh, I feel fine. Just fine. About dating, as long as it's you I'm dating." Heart beating rapidly, Vala barely managed to keep herself from jumping him right then and there.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o~

When they reached Sam's house and Vala, at Daniel's insistence, took her coat off both Carolyn and Sam laughed and told her how perfect she looked.

Jack and Cam were standing away from the others, each with a beer in hand.

"Mitchell, can you explain to me how he kept his hands off her for so long? And why he'd want to? And why he's looking everywhere but at her as though they aren't sneaking around dating?"

"Not a clue, sir. If she'd been the least bit interested in me, well...the Regs would have been the least of my worries."

"This whole 'we're not dating' is gonna be fun."

"Yes, sir. Can't wait 'til Teal'c gets back. He's gonna have some things to say, for sure."

~Coming Thanksgiving: – Holidays -Thanksgiving -The Reveal.


End file.
